Dilemma
by Belle3
Summary: Rory is ready and willing to settle down with Jess... when Tristan arrives! R/J/T, L/L
1. Uno

bDILEMMA/b Pairing: R/J/T, a little L/L Rating: PG Summary: Rory returns from Washington and thinks she is going to finally find happiness with Jess. Things change when Tristan returns from military school. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.  
  
b[ at the bus stop ]/b  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: You're back! You look mighty happy missy, for someone who loves to be away from her mother.  
  
Rory: Well after all these weeks I've decided that there is someone more annoying then you... Paris.  
  
Lorelai: Miss President, herself. Did you have a good time?  
  
Rory: Define good time.  
  
Lorelai: It couldn't have been that bad. You like all that historical stuff.  
  
Rory: That part was ok. It was watching Paris become lovesick that was bad.  
  
Lorelai: She met a guy? Another robot?  
  
Rory: Yeah, his name's Matt. He's not as robotic as she is, but he's still really smart and focused. He wants to go to Harvard too, but his parents are aiming for Princeton. They seem like a match made in heaven. Or hell, considering Paris is involved.  
  
Lorelai: Well, well, well. There's someone for everyone. Tell me more later though, I'm starving!  
  
Rory: Okay let's go see Luke! I'm hoping you guys have made up by now.  
  
Lorelai: Pretty much, considering that Joey Ramone is back.  
  
Rory: (surprised look) Jess is back?  
  
Lorelai: Yep. And we all know why.  
  
Rory: He's a fugitive hiding from the FBI?  
  
Lorelai: Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised. And he likes you.  
  
Rory: We're just friends... he knows I'm with Dean.  
  
Lorelai: Speaking of, I don't think he understands the whole 'Rory's out of town' concept.  
  
Rory: Oh God. Was he stalking you?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I was almost at the point of putting a restraining order against him.  
  
Rory: He's been a little... intense lately, hasn't he?  
  
Lorelai: That's the understatement of the century.  
  
Rory: Do you think I should... no, never mind.  
  
Lorelai: Break up with him?  
  
Rory: Well...  
  
Lorelai: This wouldn't be because of Jess, would it?  
  
Rory: Um, well no. We're just friends.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. So do you want to go to Luke's, or should we order food from Al's?  
  
Rory: Luke's, definitely. Do you know how much take-out Chinese food I've eaten this summer in a tiny hotel room with Paris? Lo mein would give me horrible memories.  
  
Lorelai: Luke's it is then. i(Opens door)/i  
  
b[ at Luke's ]/b  
  
Luke: Rory! How was Washington?  
  
Rory: Hey Luke! It was pretty cool, but I was really homesick!  
  
Luke: I'm sure you were. I'm guessing you drank coffee while you were away?  
  
Rory: Of course, it's my life support.  
  
Luke: Well, since your homecoming is a special occasion, I'll actually give you some, with no hassle today.  
  
Lorelai: And what about me?  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
Jess comes downstairs.  
  
Jess: And ice cream in the middle?  
  
Lorelai: Hey thanks, kid.  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess: Hey there, Rory. How was Washington?  
  
iLorelai walks behind the counter and pours herself some coffee./i  
  
Luke: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Lorelai: Relax. I'll pay you for it. Besides, it's against the law to withold service from people. Especially addicts.  
  
Luke: Lorelai!  
  
Jess looks at Rory.  
  
Jess: You wanna take a walk?  
  
Rory: Sure. Mom, we'll be back later.  
  
Lorelai is holding the coffee pot above her head, smiling at Luke, whose face is red with fury.  
  
Lorelai: Sure, honey. Take your time.  
  
Jess: (smiles at Rory) I don't think she realizes that you're leaving with me.  
  
Rory: Coffee, or lack thereof, has that effect on her.  
  
b[ Jess & Rory are walking through town ]/b  
  
Rory: So, um, should we um, talk about what happened at um Sookie's wedding?  
  
Jess: What happened at Sookie's wedding?  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
iJess smirks./i  
  
Jess: I guess my literary charm, not to mention good looks, won you over, huh?  
  
Rory: Do you like me?  
  
Jess: As what?  
  
Rory: As... I don't know, do you like me like I like you?  
  
Jess: How do you like me?  
  
Rory: Silent. I guess I should go.  
  
Jess: Rory, wait up.  
  
Rory: God, you're giving me Tristan flashbacks.  
  
Jess: Who's Tristan?  
  
Rory: Never mind.  
  
Jess: I like you. I like you a lot. You're unlike any other girl I've ever met.  
  
Rory: i(smiles)/i Is that so?  
  
Jess: But what about the bag boy?  
  
Rory: I think I might break up with him.  
  
Jess: Really?  
  
Rory: Yeah, there's just no... no spark anymore. He's so jealously overprotective of me.  
  
Jess: It took you that long to figure that out?  
  
Rory: First Tristan, then you...  
  
Jess: Who is this Tristan guy?  
  
Rory: It doesn't matter, he goes to military school in North Carolina.  
  
Jess: Fun.  
  
Rory: Why did you move back?  
  
Jess: I told you already, I just wanted to.  
  
Rory: Okay, you always told me about how much you wanted to get out. You finally got your chance, and you came BACK?  
  
Jess: I guess I decided there was something here that I didn't have in New York.  
  
Rory: And that is?  
  
Jess: People who care about me.  
  
Rory: Luke?  
  
Jess: Yeah. And you.  
  
iRory and Jess smile at each other./i  
  
Rory: I think I'm gonna go see Dean now.  
  
Jess: Sounds good. I'll catch up with you later. After all, I do have the coffee.  
  
Rory: I'll come in for dinner later. While the War of Juan Valdez was raging, we slipped out and I never got to eat.  
  
Jess: Okay so come in later and I'll make you a clown burger.  
  
Rory: How about a Bjork burger?  
  
Jess: I'll see what I can do.  
  
iJess walks away./i  
  
b[ at Dean's house ]/b  
  
Dean: Rory! You're home!  
  
iDean leans in to kiss her, but she pulls away./i  
  
Rory: We need to talk.  
  
Dean: Uh, that doesn't sound good.  
  
Rory: We've been dating for a long time now. But no matter how close we are, you never seem to trust me. You get jealous everytime I talk to a guy that isn't you, and I can't take it anymore. Am I supposed to completely cut myself off from the male species?  
  
Dean: Are you breaking up with me?  
  
Rory: By George, I think he's got it.  
  
Dean: But I love you! And I thought you loved me too.  
  
Rory: i(sighs)/i Dean, you were my first boyfriend and I did care about you. A lot. But I don't know if it was love. I'm not sure what love is.  
  
Dean: i(yelling)/i You said you loved me!  
  
Rory: Yeah, you pressured me into saying it. I cared about you and didn't want to lose you, so I said it. But now I'm not sure that I meant it.  
  
Dean: Whatever. This is just because you like Jess, and he's back because he likes you.  
  
Rory: I do like Jess. We have a good time together. He's a really good friend. And you know what? I went to see him in New York. Because I liked him, and I couldn't see him with my jealous boyfriend around.  
  
Dean: Can we start over?  
  
Rory: No way in hell, Dean. I'm sorry.  
  
Dean: You played me anyway! I'm better off without you!  
  
Rory: It's over. Good-bye Dean. And stop stalking my mother and I, we'd both appreciate it.  
  
iRory walks away./i  
  
b[ back at Luke's ]/b  
  
Lorelai: Hey babe! Did you go to see Dean?  
  
Rory: Oh, I saw Dean alright.  
  
Lorelai: Well that doesn't sound too good.  
  
Rory: We broke up.  
  
Lorelai: Wow. Well, you don't seem too upset.  
  
Rory: I'm not. He's a floppy-haired, jealous stalker boy.  
  
Lorelai: Do you need to wallow?  
  
Rory: Are you crazy? I dumped him!  
  
Lorelai: Ok, babe. Well I need to go see Sookie, I'm helping her re- decorate her house. Jackson said it was too frilly for him. I'll see you at home later for a movie, have dinner and call my cell if you need me.  
  
Rory: Ok bye Mom. Tell Sookie and Jackson I said hey.  
  
Lorelai: I will. Bye babe.  
  
iJess comes over with a plate. On it is a burger with a face and black licorice around it to look like hair./i  
  
Rory: My Bjork burger! Thank you Jess!  
  
Jess: No problem. I like to give my creativity new outlets.  
  
Rory: So we broke up.  
  
Jess: It's about time. Didn't you get bored of that guy?  
  
Rory: That was one of the problems.  
  
Jess: You're not eating.  
  
Rory: It's just too pretty to eat.  
  
Jess: Wait, I'll be right back.  
  
iJess gets up and returns with a Polaroid camera./i  
  
Jess: Ok burger buddy, say cheese.  
  
iJess takes the picture and then hands it to Rory after it's developed./i  
  
Rory: Thanks. I guess I can eat it now without feeling too guilty.  
  
Jess: I like people to enjoy my art.  
  
Rory: Where's Luke?  
  
Jess: On the phone with his supplier. While he was taking orders from customers, you're mom went into the storage room and hid all the coffee.  
  
Rory: Oh jeez, she didn't take it with her, did she?  
  
Jess: No, she asked me to put it in our refrigerator upstairs.  
  
Rory: So now Luke is ordering new coffee?  
  
Jess: Yeah, he's gonna be pretty mad tonight when he opens the fridge for some iced tea and twenty-five bags of coffee fall out.  
  
Rory: Ah.  
  
Jess: So, um... what are you doing tomorrow night?  
  
Rory: Let's see, tomorrow's a Friday. Going to my grandparents house. Why?  
  
Jess: I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner and we could see a movie. Starbuck's would be involved.  
  
Rory: I'd really love to, but this would be my first dinner with them since I got back.  
  
Jess: It's ok. Maybe some other time.  
  
Rory: Yeah, definitely.  
  
Jess: Ok, well you know where I live.  
  
iRory's pager goes off./i  
  
Rory: It's Lane. I promised her I'd see iDivine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood/i with her tonight.  
  
Jess: There's a winner.  
  
Rory: Ok well I guess I'll see you later Jess.  
  
Jess: Bye Rory. 


	2. Dos

bDILEMMA/b Pairing: R/J/T, a little L/L Rating: PG Summary: Rory returns from Washington and thinks she is going to finally find happiness with Jess. Things change when Tristan returns from military school. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.  
  
b[ Richard and Emily's house, the next night ]/b  
  
iEmily opens the door./i  
  
Emily: Rory, it's so nice to have you finally home!  
  
Rory: Why, thank you Grandma. It's nice to be home.  
  
Lorelai: Hi, I'm here too.  
  
Emily: I'm aware. Hello Lorelai. Richard, the girls are here!  
  
iEmily, Rory and Lorelai walk into the foyer./i  
  
Richard: Rory, my dear! How was Washington?  
  
Rory: I had an enjoyable time, but I am very glad to be home.  
  
Richard: Well, we're glad to have you home. Hello Lorelai, would you like a drink?  
  
Lorelai: Hi dad, I'll have a Martini please.  
  
Rory: Excuse me everyone, I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
iRory exits./i  
  
Emily: Well, well, well. Our guests should be here any moment now.  
  
Lorelai: Who's coming for dinner, mom?  
  
Emily: Our dear friend, Janlen Dugray. I believe Rory knows his grandson, Tristan?  
  
Lorelai: I thougt the Evil One was off at military school.  
  
Emily: Evil One?  
  
Lorelai: Inside joke... you know, between me and Rory and the rest of Stars Hollow?  
  
Richard: I don't think you should talk about someone like that Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, so why is dear Tristan home?  
  
Emily: His parents agreed to let him spend his senior year at Chilton. His parents are out of town and cannot make it to dinner, but I believe Tristan is coming.  
  
iDoorbell rings. Maid shows Janlen and Tristan to the foyer./i  
  
Emily: Janlen! How are you?  
  
Janlen: Fine Emily, just fine. How are you?  
  
Emily: Marvelous. Richard, Janlen is here!  
  
Janlen: Richard! How's the insurance business?  
  
Richard: Just fine. Nice to see you Tristan, how was military school?  
  
Tristan: It was fine, sir. But I am glad to be home.  
  
iRory enters and sees Tristan./i  
  
Rory: Wh- what are you doing here?  
  
Emily: Rory dear, aren't you glad to see an old friend?  
  
Lorelai: i(rolls eyes)/i Oh Lord.  
  
Rory: Old friend yes, but this is Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Rory, Rory, Rory. I know your overcome with excitement to know that I'm back for good.  
  
Rory: For good?  
  
Tristan: I'm going to Chilton for senior year.  
  
Rory: Well that's um, great. Can you excuse me everyone for one moment?  
  
Lorelai: You just left.  
  
Rory: I, uh, left my purse in my room.  
  
iRory goes into the kitchen and picks up the phone. She dials Lorelai's cell phone number.  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rings and she walks out into the hallway to answer it./i  
  
Lorelai: Hello?  
  
Rory: Mom, it's me.  
  
Lorelai: Where are you?  
  
Rory: In the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai: Can I talk to you in there?  
  
Rory: No, it's too obvious.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, so what's up? Are we finally going to have that talk?  
  
Rory: What talk?  
  
Lorelai: The one about make-up.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Sorry. Is this about Tristan?  
  
Rory: Well, yeah. I mean I finally broke up with Dean. And I used to like Tristan. A lot. And I know that he likes me too.  
  
Lorelai: Ah, so you really did like the Evil One.  
  
Rory: Yeah but I like Jess too! A lot!  
  
Lorelai: Rory, honey. The answer is simple. You pick Tristan, you end up in a life full of cotillion and Bentley's.  
  
Rory: And my other option?  
  
Lorelai: You pick Jess, and you're dates will forever be to crappy punk concerts. Blink 182 concerts. Or you'll end up in jail. Oh yeah, can't forget those biker bars.  
  
Rory: You're not helping. I know Tristan is gonna try to talk to me.  
  
Lorelai: So, talk to him.  
  
Rory: Ugh. (hangs up phone)  
  
iEveryone goes into the dining room for dinner. After dinner, while the adults are having brandy, Tristan suggests that he and Rory take a walk./i  
  
Tristan: Well, well, well Mary. Who'd have thought that we'd be together again someday?  
  
Rory: My name's Rory, Tristan. I see that military school has done no good for you, you are still a little boy at heart.  
  
Tristan: Actually military school did help a great deal. It set my priorities straight.  
  
Rory: So now your ego comes in second, opposed to what?  
  
Tristan: Can't you see it, Rory? I really liked you. All those times I teased you, I liked you. It was my second-grade approach to flirting.  
  
Rory: I don't know what to say.  
  
Tristan: How about 'Hey Tristan, I like you too'. Oh wait. Are you still with bag boy?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Tristan: So what's holding you back?  
  
iRory's pager goes off./i  
  
Rory: He is.  
  
Tristan: Your pager is a he?  
  
Rory: No. Jess is.  
  
Tristan: Jess? Does he go to Chilton?  
  
Rory: No, he lives in Stars Hollow.  
  
Tristan: Oh. Now I don't know what to say. I waited all this time, and I could have had you. But I lost again. Game over. i(annoyed look)/i  
  
Rory: I like you Tristan. I always liked you. But, I have to see. This is a big surprise, you coming back.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, well. Don't keep me hanging too long this time, Rory, ok? I really care about you.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Tristan: I'll call you. Maybe we can go to the movies or something.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Tristan: Well I'll get grandfather and go home. Good-bye Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
Rory: Good-bye Tristan Dugray.  
  
b[ later that night, the crap shack around midnight ]/b  
  
iRory hears a knock on the window and opens it. Jess is smiling up at her./i  
  
Rory: Jess, what are you doing here?  
  
Jess: I have a surprise for you. I thought this is the romantic way to do things. Very Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Rory: You want me to sneak out?  
  
Jess: Well, do you think your mother will be okay with you going out in the middle of the night with me?  
  
Rory: Okay, I'll just go. She's already in bed anyway.  
  
Jess: Well then, let's go Juliet.  
  
iRory carefully climbs out of her window and takes Jess' hand./i  
  
b[ at the bridge ]/b  
  
iJess has set up candles all around the bridge, along with a radio and a picnic basket./i  
  
Rory: Jess, this is amazing!  
  
Jess: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Rory: I'm just surprised that you own a Kenny G CD.  
  
Jess: Hey now, some of his stuff is pretty good!  
  
Rory: I'm just mocking. What'd you bring to eat?  
  
Jess: Brownies and coffee.  
  
Rory: You rock, you know that?  
  
iJess smiles. And Rory looks at him quizzically./i  
  
Jess: Do you want to dance?  
  
Rory: Sure. That would be nice.  
  
iThey get up and start slow-dancing to Kenny G's rendition of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Rory lays her head on Jess' shoulder./i  
  
Rory: Jess?  
  
Jess: Yeah?  
  
Rory: I really like this.  
  
Jess: I do too.  
  
iThey kiss for a moment and then Jess walks Rory home and she climbs back in the window./I  
  
Rory: Shades of my mother.  
  
IRory shakes her head and Jess smiles and closes the window./I 


	3. Tres

bDILEMMA/b Pairing: R/J/T, a little L/L Rating: PG Summary: Rory returns from Washington and thinks she is going to finally find happiness with Jess. Things change when Tristan returns from military school. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.  
  
b[ next morning, Luke's ]/b  
  
Lorelai: I gotta get to the inn, sweetie!  
  
Rory: Okay mom.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe you want to come by and visit your lonely mother?  
  
iJess comes downstairs and smiles at Rory. She smiles back./i  
  
Rory: We'll see.  
  
iLorelai leaves. Rory sits there, sipping her coffee and smiling at Jess. The door to the diner opens and blonde-haired boy walks in... Tristan!/i  
  
Rory: Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Rory, hi!  
  
Rory: What are you doing here?  
  
Tristan: I wanted to see you.  
  
iJess comes over to the table./i  
  
Tristan: Who are you?  
  
Jess: Jess.  
  
Tristan: Oh.  
  
Jess: You look disappointed.  
  
Tristan: I kinda am.  
  
Rory: Okay boys. Tris, what are you doing here?  
  
Tristan: Using nicknames now, are we Mary?  
  
iRory rolls her eyes at him./i  
  
Tristan: I came here to talk to you.  
  
Rory: About?  
  
iTristan looks at Jess expectantly./i  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Tristan: Can you please give us a few minutes alone?  
  
iJess rolls his eyes and goes back into the storeroom. Tristan sits down and looks at Rory./i  
  
Tristan: I came here to tell you I can't get you off my mind.  
  
Rory: Excuse me?  
  
Tristan: Can't you see it? I love you Rory! I've wanted to tell you that since that night we were in iRomeo and Juliet/i together!  
  
iRory stares at him blankly./i  
  
Tristan: And you never loved me back, did you?  
  
Rory: Yeah- no. Dean and then Jess was...  
  
iTristan stands up and looks at her sadly./i  
  
Tristan: I guess I'll leave you alone now, Mary.  
  
Rory: No, don't go.  
  
Tristan: You want me to stay?  
  
Rory: I... I want to be friends with you.  
  
Tristan: Friends?  
  
Rory: Yeah. Maybe we can hang out? Go to the movies or the mall or something?  
  
Tristan: Just friends?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: I think I can live with that.  
  
Rory: So friends?  
  
Tristan: i(smiles)/i Friends.  
  
Rory: You wanna have breakfast with me?  
  
Tristan: No, I should go home. I just had to tell you that. I've been holding it in for a long time and I was about to spontaneously combust.  
  
iJess returns with coffee for Rory./i  
  
Jess: Nice to see that you're living an Incubus song.  
  
iRory's pager goes off./i  
  
Rory: I have to go meet Lane! She's burned me a copy of the White Stripes CD! I'll be back in twenty minutes!  
  
iRory leaves./i  
  
Tristan: So are you her boyfriend?  
  
Jess: Not yet, but we're getting there.  
  
Tristan: I've been waiting for her a long time. She's the only girl I ever wanted that doesn't want me back.  
  
Jess: How nice for you, Adonis.  
  
iDean walks in and sees Jess and Tristan./i  
  
Dean: What the hell is this?  
  
Jess: A Rory admirer convention.  
  
iDean looks at Tristan./i  
  
Dean: You're back?  
  
Tristan: Yeah I am. I came to reclaim what's mine.  
  
Jess: We'll see about that.  
  
Dean: This is crazy! Where's Rory?  
  
Jess: Why do you care? She dumped you!  
  
Dean: I know that she still cares about me.  
  
iJess and Tristan look at each other and laugh./i  
  
Jess: Dude give it up. Move on.  
  
Tristan: She was over you long ago when she kissed me.  
  
Jess: And me!  
  
iDean stares at them for a moment, stunned and then walks out, slamming the door./i  
  
Jess: He looks like Frankenstein when he gets mad, doesn't he?  
  
Tristan: That he does.  
  
Jess: So I guess we're doing a little West Side Story number here, fighting over Rory.  
  
Tristan: May the best man win.  
  
Jess: So you've kissed her too, huh?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, after the first time she broke up with Dean. At a party. On a piano bench.  
  
Jess: Nice.  
  
Tristan: What about your kiss?  
  
Jess: While she was dating Dean. She was at a wedding and I just moved back. She found me down by the creek and she kissed me.  
  
Tristan: Very Dawson.  
  
Jess: I thought so.  
  
iRory returns./i  
  
Rory: Tristan, you're still here?  
  
Tristan: Jess and I were practicing our Dean impressions.  
  
Rory: Oh no, did he come in here?  
  
Jess and Tristan: Oh yeah.  
  
Rory: God, floppy-haired stalker boy strikes again.  
  
Tristan: So Mary, what are you doing today?  
  
Jess: Going to the library with me, right?  
  
Rory: Well... I don't know yet. You didn't tell me about the library, Jess.  
  
Jess: I did now.  
  
Tristan: I thought maybe we could go see the new Van Gogh exibit at the Hartford Museum of Modern Art.  
  
Rory: Well, um... I guess I could go with you now Tristan, and then have dinner with Jess tonight?  
  
Jess: I have the coffee.  
  
Tristan: I have the means to get her to the coffee.  
  
Jess: And what means are those?  
  
Tristan: A Porsche.  
  
Jess: Nice.  
  
Rory: Jess, is it ok if I go with Tristan?  
  
Jess: i(sighs)/i Sure, go ahead. But promise me we'll have dinner together tonight?  
  
Rory: i(smiles)/i I promise.  
  
Jess: Okay then. i(smirks at Tristan)/i May the best man win.  
  
iRory leaves with Tristan, a confused look on her face./i  
  
b[ in Tristan's car ]/b  
  
Rory: Hey Tris? Can we stop at my mom's inn for a sec? She wanted me to visit her today, and I have to tell her the plans changed.  
  
Tristan: As you wish.  
  
b[ Independence Inn ]/b  
  
Lorelai: You're going with Tristan? Evil One?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: What about Jess?  
  
Rory: I'm having dinner with him tonight.  
  
Lorelai: You forgot someone.  
  
Rory: Please don't say Dean.  
  
Lorelai: Uh, no. ME!  
  
Rory: Oh yeah. Sorry mom.  
  
iSookie comes in./b  
  
Sookie: Rory, you're back!  
  
Rory: Sookie! My first time seeing you as a married woman!  
  
iThey hug./i  
  
Sookie: Do I look different?  
  
Rory: Yes. Very marital.  
  
iSookie claps her hands together and giggles./i  
  
Sookie: Would you like some lunch? I made spinach foccacia sandwiches with five different kinds of cheese!  
  
Rory: Well, I was kinda going to a museum in Hartford with someone and he's waiting outside.  
  
iLorelai looks at Sookie./i  
  
Lorelai: Tristan.  
  
Sookie: Evil One?  
  
Rory: Ok you two can stop now!  
  
iMichel enters./i  
  
Michel: Oh great. The demon child is back. How can I contain my excitement?  
  
Rory: I'm happy to see you too, Michel!  
  
Lorelai: Honey, you should go. Don't wanna keep that little Abercrombie model waiting now, do you?  
  
Rory: Ok! Bye mom! Bye Sookie! Tell Jackson I said hello, okay?  
  
Sookie: I will sweetie.  
  
Rory: Bye Michel!  
  
Michel: Good riddance.  
  
b[ later, outside Crap Shack ]/b  
  
Rory: Thanks, Tristan. I had a great time.  
  
Tristan: Well, I'm glad Mary.  
  
Rory: You should go. Jess is coming over.  
  
Tristan: It's not gonna be me, is it?  
  
Rory: What makes you think that?  
  
Tristan: You're just... really into him. I don't know what it is, there's just an electricity between you two.  
  
Rory: I like you too, Tris.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, but you don't love me. You love Jess.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry, Tristan. But Jess and I just have a connection. But you and I can still be good friends.  
  
Tristan: It's okay. I've waited for you for so long, a couple more years won't kill me. I want to be your friend this time. I hope you're happy with Jess.  
  
Rory: I will be.  
  
Tristan: I don't deserve you anyway. I was always a jerk to you. But it's okay.  
  
Rory: Maybe someday.  
  
Tristan: Yeah. I'll call you in a few days.  
  
Rory: Bye, Tris.  
  
iRory goes inside and Tristan drives away. A few minutes later Jess comes to the door./i  
  
Jess: Juliet, what's shakin'?  
  
Rory: I've decided who it will be.  
  
Jess: Am I gonna like the answer?  
  
iRory leans in and kisses him./i  
  
Jess: So I'm guessing it's me.  
  
Rory: You're guessing right. I love you, Dodger.  
  
Jess: I love you too, Juliet. 


End file.
